


4x4

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	4x4

I hopped out of the truck as Chris grabbed blankets out of the back of the cab. The night sky was brilliantly lit with stars and a gentle breeze wafted over me as I breathed deeply. We were somewhere deep in the country, parked in a field just off a dirt road. The running water of a nearby stream and the nocturnal sounds of crickets and frogs permeated the air. From the looks of it, there wasn’t a soul around for miles.

I followed him around to the back; he jumped up and started laying the blankets down on the truck bed, along with a few small pillows and old sweatshirts. He sat down, testing its comfort, before reaching over to help me up.

He put his arm around me as we lay back. “Perfect night.”

“Yes,” I agreed. “Very romantic.”

“Good. That’s what I was going for.”

I giggled as I cuddled closer and planted a light kiss on his chest.

He gave a little sigh of contentment as he stared upward. “I wonder if you could get a house with a huge skylight over the bed. You know, just stare up at the stars as you fall asleep.”

“Babe, I’m sure they make houses like that.”

“Of course when it rained it might get a little distracting.”

“I love the rain,” I countered. “Relaxes me.”

“Yeah, but if it was just pounding at the glass right above you, I guess that might keep you up.”

“It might.” I closed my eyes and inhaled. I loved the scent of him – cologne and sweat. I turned on my side and nuzzled his neck, feeling his pulse under my lips.

“Would you ever want to live in a house like that?”

“I’d live wherever you were,” I responded. “I’d live in a thatched-roof hut or a castle. As long as you were there I don’t think I’d give much of a damn.”

“Romantic.”

“Good. That’s what I was going for.”

He turned and smiled down at me before planting a long, soft kiss on my lips. I ran my hands over the thin t-shirt covering his torso and waist, and he turned on his side to face me.

"So are you sold on the whole pickup truck thing yet?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. “God, are we on this again?”

"Well, I know you wanted me to get the sedan…"

"Chris, it just seemed… I don’t know… you could fit more people in there. If we wanted to go out with friends or whatever." I shrugged.

"Yeah, but we wouldn’t have all this space for… activities." He grinned. I hit him with a pillow. He pulled me close and kissed me again, harder.

“You think we’ll get caught?” I murmured.

“Honestly, I don’t care if we do,” he replied, hiking the skirt of my sundress up and gripping my ass through my cotton underwear. “God, I want you.”

I encircled my arms around his neck and traced my long nails over the sensitive skin just above his shoulders; he shivered with pleasure as he kissed me again, harder, his tongue thrusting in and out in a kind of dirty promise. He shifted his hips so he was on top of me, his obvious erection pressing into my inner thigh as he braced one arm next to my head and kneaded my breast with the other. I slid my hands down his back and inside his jeans, cupping and massaging his perfect ass.

He gave a little moan as he moved his hand from my breast down between my legs, pushing my thighs apart and stroking the damp fabric of my panties. I reached down his front and unzipped his jeans, extracting his swollen cock and stroking it as he played with me. He finally pushed my underwear to one side and inserted a long finger inside me, crooking it so it hit my G-spot; I moaned as he pressed and circled it with his fingertip, while at the same time massaging my clit with his thumb. I writhed and gasped against him; it felt  _so fucking good…_

“Chris, I… I swear… you keep that up and I might…”

“Don’t care,” he whispered, sucking on my neck. “Clothes can be washed. At least, that’s what you always tell me, right?”

I gave a little gasp as he bit down. “I know… I just feel self-conscious…”

“You  _do_ know there’s an entire genre of porn just dedicated to women who squirt, right?” He paused as he looked down at me. “This is not something you should feel self-conscious about, babe. It’s incredibly… fucking…  _hot._ ” He attacked my mouth again, swallowing my moans and nibbling on my bottom lip as I squirmed against his hand. I swirled my thumb in the moisture pooled at his tip and ran it up and down the prominent vein on the underside of his dick; he worked another finger into me.

My hips began bucking almost of their own accord as I felt myself racing toward climax; I reached up and dug my nails into his back. The familiar tensing sensation began in my pelvis and my back arched upward as I cried out. Pleasure rolled through my body as I came; my fluids coated his hand and spurted onto his t-shirt. I took huge gulps of air as I recovered, my clit and inner walls still pulsing little thrills of bliss throughout my body every few seconds. He smiled down at me before pulling his hand up between our faces.

“See?” He began licking my come off his fingertips. “Never… be ashamed… of your pleasure.” He punctuated each phrase with a long suck up one of his fingers.

I grabbed him by the hair and yanked him to my lips, wasting no time in positioning his cock at my entrance. I pulled away from his mouth for a second. “Fuck me, Chris. Hard and fast.”

He obliged by shoving into me in one swift motion; I gritted my teeth as I adjusted to his size. He began pistoning his hips forward and back, pounding into me, the truck bouncing and creaking with the force of his thrusts. I clenched my walls around him and watched as he grimaced above me, slowing for just a moment before continuing his punishing rhythm.

I was already back at the brink, the wet, slapping sounds of our bodies connecting creating a deliciously filthy contrast against the sounds of nature around us. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him in deeper, as he fucked me into the truck bed. The blankets and pillows were shifting underneath us and I felt my ass connect with cool plastic; he starting thrusting faster and I knew I’d have bruises in the morning.

I cried out as I felt the wave start to crest again. I thrashed beneath him, unable to control myself. “Chris…  _Chris…_  oh my God!”

“Oh… oh  _fuck_!” he growled as he slammed into me one last time and spilled everything he had within my depths. I was quaking beneath him, my orgasm erasing all rational thought as it flooded me. He lowered himself, shaking, on top of me, and kissed my collarbone.

It was a few minutes before we spoke; our breathing was regulated, our hair damp with sweat.

“That was amazing, babe,” he said, finally pulling his softened cock out of me and rolling down next to me.

I pushed my skirt down and maneuvered so the blankets were back in place. “Yeah… yeah. It was.”

He replaced his dick back in his jeans and zipped back up before pulling me tight against him. “Do you want to go home?”

“No… I want to stay here…” I burrowed under his arm, pulling the blankets around us. “Let’s just take a little nap… because I’m not done with you tonight… I’ll wake you up with a little surprise.”

He let out a warm chuckle and kissed my forehead. “I’m thinking the pickup was a good choice.”

"God, Chris. Stop gloating and get some rest. You’re going to need it," I whispered as I drifted off in his arms.


End file.
